No Desert Wide Enough
by Hell-Cat-18
Summary: Taking place after the final showdown with Knives, Vash is on his way back to Meryle, but will he make it back alive? Rating is for mild laugage, and be warned Vash killed Knives. VXM
1. Missing Love and Empty Hearts

Author's Note:  
  
Okay thanks to some really rude people it has come to my attention that I made some spelling errors. I have fixed these and hope that it is now right with you people. Anyway a lot of people are telling me that it never said in the anime that Vash and Meryle fall in love. I beg to differ, in Live Through, in the very end when we see Vash walking off into the dessert we see Meryle wipe away a tear and tell Milly that she couldn't tell Vash how she truly felt. Then in Under the Sky so Blue, in the end Meryle tells Milly that Vash will come back because he "Knows better than to keep a girl like me waiting." So yeah I'd say that they're in love. *!*And yes in my story Vash killed Knives, I don't care if that's the way it happened in the Anime or not, that's the way it happened in my story*!*   
  
Prologue:  
  
Vash stared aimlessly across the open desert plains of the planet Gunsmoke, thinking of the past, and what lay ahead. He turned and gave one last look at the dead, and bullet ravaged body of his brother Knives. Blood soaked the dry earth and formed a morbid wreath around his still form. 'So much blood has been spilled,' Vash thought, 'the lives of the innocent, the crew, Rem, Brad, Wolfwood…gone, they're all gone.' He looked down at his beloved, red, burnt, and torn coat. With his good arm he ripped it off and threw it into the wind. With a heavy sigh Vash turned his eyes to the now blue sky and with a heavy but determined heart spoke the last words he would ever say to his dearly beloved Rem.   
  
"Rem I will always keep your words deep in my heart, but from now on, I will look for my own words to guide me…"  
  
(The Planet Gunsmoke: 3 Months Later)  
  
Chapter 1:Missing Love and Empty Hearts  
  
Meryle Strife stood on the porch of her little cottage and watched the planet's twin suns set behind the far off ridges. As she watched, her thoughts strayed unbidden to her memories of Vash. "Vash," she whispered aloud as if her calling would cause him to appear before her. As always the space around her remained empty and unforgiving. A single tear escaped down her pale cheek. Furiously she wiped it away, afraid that someone would see her.   
  
"That jerk! How dare he make me worry like this!" she fumed, though she found her anger to be as empty as her heart. In truth she was worried, it had been nearly three months sense Vash had set out with Wolfwood's cross on his back to take care of some "unfinished business" as he had called it. Her only regret was that, as he left, she couldn't find the courage to tell him what her heart screamed until she could no longer deny it. She loved him.   
  
"So much for regrets," she mumbled wiping away another tear. With that, she began the short walk to the tavern where Milly and the other workers were waiting to begin the late shift on the digging for the water line. As she drew closer the sounds of laughter reached her ears, and lifted her spirits. As she reached the door she looked back to the stars and whispered a silent prayer to the Heavens, "Just, please keep Vash safe, where ever he is." she gave one last look out across the desert plains, and sighing to herself, she entered the tavern and began her work.   
  
******************************************************  
  
The bar tender looked suspiciously over at his new customer. There was something familiar about the guy. In fact if the young man's hair was a bit shorter, and he was wearing a red coat instead of a ragged gray poncho, he would have sworn it was Vash the Stampede sitting at his bar. That was ridiculous of course everyone knew that the Huminoid Typhoon was on the run somewhere on the far side of Augusta.   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
The bar tender jumped and turned to see where the voice had come from, only to find that it was the same man that was occupying his thoughts.   
  
"What do you want?" the bar tender answered curtly.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if I could ask you a question," the blonde haired man ask with a polite and gentle smile. The bar tender gave the man a long hard stare, surely this wasn't the legendary Vash the Stampede. Vash was said to be a heartless, embodiment of evil, with no remorse for the thousand that had suffered by his hand. This man sitting before him looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. With that resolution, the bar tender decided to hear the man out.  
  
"Shoot for it," the bar tender rumbled as he pulled up a stool.  
  
"Well it's kinda silly I suppose," the blonde began with a sheepish smile, "there's this woman, and I can't get her out of my mind. I'm afraid to go back to her though, I'm afraid I'd be putting her in danger."  
  
"I see. A family feud huh?" the bar tender asked.  
  
"Something like that," the man answered as a sad look entered his gentle aqua eyes.  
  
"Well kid, now is the time when you must ask yourself some very important questions. Number one, do you love this girl? Second, are you willing to die for her? And lastly, are you willing to do whatever it takes to protect, and keep her safe." the bar tender asserted.  
  
The man paused for a second, then looking the bar tender directly in the eyes, answered just as assertively, "Yes, to all three and more."   
  
The bartender nodded thoughtfully and sat back on his stool.  
  
"Then don't run from her anymore. If you love her that much, then you need to grow a spine, and forget what your families say. Remember kid, the stars don't smile down on people much anymore. So when they do, you'd better pay attention." With one last hard stare, he stood and went back to waiting on his other customers.  
  
The blonde hair man instead sat where he was and began to think about what he had just heard. He knew the bar tender was right, but he was still afraid. This charade wasn't going to last forever, and when someone found out who he really was, they would come. After all, he was still a wanted man with a $$60, 000, 000, 000 bounty on his head. He stared down into the bottom of his glass, as if the last dregs of his drink would offer up the answers he sought. As usual, they did not.   
  
With a heavy sigh, he set his glass down, and after thanking the bar tender for his help, picked up his bag, turned and left the saloon for the last time. Once outside he stared up at the star strewn sky, and with a smile on his face, Vash began the long walk to the mining town, and his love, Meryle Strife. 


	2. Dashed Hopes and Memories

Chapter 2:Dashed Hopes and Memories  
  
  
  
Daybreak came with good and bad news for Milly and the workers. They had all gathered together in the tavern to discuss the looming problems.   
  
"Well, does anybody have any suggestions?" Milly asked the worried looking workers. It was just last night that they had penetrated the water line, only to find that it was completely empty. Even though Vash had said that there was definitely a flowing water line directly below the old well. Milly gave a pleading stare to the still silent workers.  
  
They were all tired, and very discouraged, all this time and work, seemingly for nothing. With a small sigh Milly hung her head, and tried to think of what they should do. She didn't doubt what Vash had said, but if what he said was true, where was the water? She didn't have the answers and her tired brain couldn't give them to her even if she did. She found herself wishing that Vash was there to help, she missed him, and she knew Meryle missed him even more.  
  
Milly returned her gaze to the workers, and put a smile on her on her face, hoping the workers wouldn't see how fake it really was. "Well there's no sense worrying about it today. All of you go home, and get some sleep. Tonight we'll meet again and talk about this more. Okay?" she tried to sound cheerful even though her heart was as heavy as lead. It seemed to fool the workers though, for they all gave her a smile, and slowly began to file out of the tavern. As the last man disappeared into the hot desert sun, Milly sank down into her chair and tried to think about what to do.   
  
"Milly? It'll be okay Milly, you'll find it soon. I know it's there, Vash said so, you just have to stay positive." Meryle offered encouragingly. Milly just sat and stared at the table top, saying nothing. Meryle sighed and took the chair opposite of her friend. At first they just sat enjoying each others company. Then Milly broke the silence.  
  
"Oh Meryle, I wish Mr. Vash was here. He'd know what to do." Milly sobbed.  
  
"I do too Milly, it's been so long sense he left, I wish he would come back, or that I would at least know if he's okay." Meryle agreed quietly.   
  
Don't worry Meryle, Vash knows how to survive. I'm sure he's fine, probably headed back here as we speak.," Milly replied with a beaming smile.   
  
"I sure hope you're right Milly," Meryle sighed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Vash sank against the tiny outcropping of rocks, and watched as the stars began to appear in the darkening sky. He was tired, and hungry, but he hardly noticed. His thoughts were on long trail that lay ahead. Tomarrow he would come to Dagger Ridge and the city of Augusta. Dagger Ridge, a place few people ever walked in and proceeded to come back out alive. Folk said that there was something in the deep shadows of the ridge, something as old as the universe it's self.   
  
Vash smiled as he began to recall the ghost stories he'd heard over the years. Tales of terror, evil spirits, and black magic. They were of course, only tales, Vash knew what the monster really was, and had always been. Vash's smile widened, yes he knew what it was, and in truth it was nothing more that his own shadow.   
  
Long ago when he had first run away from Knives, he had gone to Dagger Ridge to hide, only to find it had become a pass for travelers. He didn't want to hurt anybody, and knowing how superstitious the people were, Vash began to "haunt" Dagger Ridge. It didn't take long for people to get the idea, of course a few harmless shots, spooky appearances, and rock slides, proved to take care of the brave of heart.   
  
Vash's thoughts suddenly turned and he began to think of Meryle. He loved her, and wanted to be with her forever. "But does she love me?" Vash wondered aloud. He thought she did, no, he was certain she did. They wouldn't be able to have the wonderful wedding she had so often talked about. Vash knew it wouldn't be good to have to engage in a gunfight, while trying to say his vows. No the wedding would have to be small, and secretive.  
  
"If she even says yes," Vash thought. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she did say no. He was tired of wandering, and running. Now with Knives dead, there really wasn't any real reason too. He wanted a family, kids, a life. Life, something that had been denied to him for over 130 years. Vash leaned back on the rocks and closed his eyes. Sleep did not come readily, but eventually Vash fell into a dreamless sleep, again, for the first time in 130 years. 


	3. Troubles and Old Friends

Chapter 3:Troubles and Old Friends  
  
Night came all too soon for Milly. She watched as the workers began to file into the tavern, they seemed cheerful, no doubt they figured Milly had a plan. Which of course she didn't, she was at a complete loss. They couldn't dig any farther, not without risking a sink hole that would swallow the town in a matter of minutes. Once again she found herself wishing Vash was here.   
  
As the last worker seated himself, Milly cleared her throat, and waited for the talking to die down. She didn't have to wait long, soon all the workers were giving her there full attention. Milly put a smile on her face, and began the meeting. "So does anyone have any ideas?" she asked the men. No one said a word, many began shuffling their feet, and others had suddenly grown a great interest in the tops of their tables.   
  
Milly pressed on, "Come on don't be shy now, no idea is too silly." Once again the silence pursued. Milly's smile fell and she too began to study the floor. Finally one of the workers broke the steadily growing silence.   
  
"Ms. Milly, I think I speak for all the workers here when I say that, we no idea on what to do. We can't keep digging, and we can't blast the main open, so where does that leave us?" He stated sadly. Milly raised her head and looked at the sad and dishearten faces of her men. Milly knew feeling sorry for herself was just wasting time, and if they didn't do something fast, this town would become just another abandoned post.  
  
"Now, now that's no way to talk. We have to stay positive! The water is there, we just have to figure out how to get it," Milly encouraged, her smile returning. It seemed to do the trick though, several of the workers were now looking up at her, and a few even had small smiles on their worn faces. "We can't give up hope. Tomorrow night we'll go back down there and see if we missed anything. Then we'll go from there okay. Now all of you go back home to your families, and get some sleep. We have a long night ahead of us!" Now every face in the tavern was smiling. They saluted her, and began filing out of the tavern noisily.   
  
"That was really something Milly."  
  
Milly turned to see Meryle standing by her side, looking at her with a huge smile. "I just figured that feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to help things go any faster. Besides, they needed some encouragement, and if we lose hope, then we've already lost more than we know." Milly answered.   
  
"Milly I think you are a natural born leader, you always know just what to say when someone's feeling down," Meryle sighed. Milly just blushed, and smiled all the more.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Vash was up and moving long before dawn. He was only a few days journey from the mining town and he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He needed to stop at the nearest barber too. His hair was longer than when he was a kid on the ship, and he was in desperate need of a shave. Vash grinned as he began to imagine his appearance. "I probably look like a scruffy hobo," he thought aloud with a laugh.   
  
It felt good to laugh, he hadn't done it in a long time. Vash continued on at a steady pace, and soon he could see the outline of Augusta. Most of it was still in shambles he noticed, though part of the town had begun to rebuild itself. Vash gave a sad smile, he was happy that the people were thriving once again, but if it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't have to be rebuilding at all.   
  
Vash entered the town and his heart lifted a bit, the people weren't only thriving, they were happy. Children filled the streets, playing and laughing. Adults laughed and talked in front of the cozy little shops and diners. Vash smiled as he spotted a group of children playing with a red ball. Had he the time, he would have stopped to join them, but his thoughts kept straying to Meryle. He had a feeling something had gone wrong in the town.   
  
After strolling the streets for awhile, Vash asked a kind looking man where the nearest barber was. The man was all to happy to oblige him, commenting with a smile that Vash could sure use a good cut and shave. Vash smiled back, and began to follow the man's directions, until he came to the barber shop. As he walked inside he was greeted by the warm talk of men, and the smell of aftershave.   
  
The barber, a large, bald man of around 30 years of age, greeted Vash warmly and told him to take a seat anywhere. Vash decided on a seat closest to the window, where he could sit and watch the people go about their business. Time passed swiftly, and it was nearly noon before the barber called Vash for his turn. When Vash turned he was surprised to see he was the only person there, save for the barber.   
  
"So how's the Humanoid Typhoon doing today?" the barber asked with a rumbling voice.  
  
"Shhh…not so loud Vince, I don't want the towns people to panic again!" Vash cried as he jumped up to hush his long time friend.   
  
"All right my apologies, nice to see your still as jumpy as always," Vince rumbled with laughter.   
  
"Well can't let my guard down now can I? Got to keep up the disguise and all," Vash returned.   
  
"I guess so, but that doesn't mean you have let yourself go entirely lad. I have never seen your hair this long," Vince shot back as Vash took his place in the chair.  
  
"I know, but I've been traveling on the back roads, and haven't come across a town in almost 3 months." Vash replied.   
  
"Well nothing good old Vince can't fix. So what do you want, the usual, or something a little different?" Vince asked as he began his work.  
  
"The usual, I've worn it that way so long I don't know if I could get used to anything else," Vash answered.   
  
"Okay, I still think it looks like a broom, but it's your hair." Vince grumbled as he cut.  
  
Vash laughed, and let himself drift into a peaceful daze, lulled by the sounds of scissors, and the bustle of people outside. Soon he would be back with Meryle, and all of this cloak and dagger stuff, would be but a thing of the past. 


	4. Rebuilding Dreams and the Return of Happ...

Chapter 4:Rebulding Dreams and the Return of Happiness  
  
Vash ended up staying the night in Augusta, despite his wishes. After cutting his hair, Vince had insisted that he stay. "You know your hair isn't the only thing that's a wreck Vash, when's the last time you ate?" His friend has asked. Vash had considered lying, though he knew Vince would see right through it, and to make matters worse, Vash knew he was right.   
  
Vash was a mess, the weeks of little, too no food or water, and constant travel had worn him thin, in more ways than just physically. So he had agreed to spend a few days with his friend, and recover. It wasn't until later that Vash realized just how badly he'd been pushing himself. He was pale, and his clothes hung on his noticeably thinner form. Vince was right, he was a wreck.   
  
That night Vince fixed fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and served it with fine whisky, and to Vash's absolute joy, fresh baked doughnuts. Vash tore into these first hardly noticing Vince retort, "Humph, I go to all this trouble of making a good dinner, and what does he do, he eats those idiotic doughnuts!" Vash of course was to busy eating to listen or even care.   
  
Later that night the two men sat on the porch of Vince's shop and talked. Vash told him everything that had happened, about Brad and the ship, Wolfwood, Legato, and Knives. When he was done, Vince just leaned back in his chair, and said nothing for a long time. Finally he broke the silence, but what he said totally threw Vash off guard.   
  
"You did the right thing Vash. About killing Knives I mean. Your brother, God rest his soul, couldn't help what he was. Something went wrong when those idiots were trying to play God. In a way, I'd say you gave him what he really needed." he replied taking a deep breath.  
  
"What did I give him Vince?" Vash asked quietly on the verge of tears.  
  
"Freedom." the other answered.  
  
*********************************************  
  
That night Meryle got little rest, her thoughts were constantly straying to everything but sleep. Frustrated at herself, Meryle got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, only to find Milly already there.   
  
"Milly? What are you doing up so late! You should be getting some sleep, you've been going non-stop for three days." Meryle chided.   
  
"I can't sleep Meryle. There has to be something we can do, something we've missed, I just don't know what it is!" Milly sobbed as she broke down into tears.   
  
For a moment Meryle was to shocked to do anything. The only other time she had ever seen Milly cry was when Mr. Wolfwood had died. Meryle realized that her friend was really at the breaking point, and she ran to Milly and wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry all her troubles into her shoulder.   
  
"Oh Milly, It'll be okay, you have to stay positive! The moment you loss hope, is the moment that you'll really fail. You haven't failed yet, I know you'll figure something out. Vash will show up any day now, I can feel it, and he'll know what to do," Meryle offered comfortingly as Milly's racking cries turned into soft sobs.  
  
"You're right Meryle I just have to stay positive, besides if I loss hope now, I don't think Mr. Wolfwood would be very happy with me," Milly answered with a small smile.  
  
"That's the spirit Milly! Now lets go to bed and get some sleep okay! We have a lot of work to do, and a lot of shopping to do before Vash comes back," Meryle beamed cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, Sampie!" Milly answered snapping into a clean salute.   
  
Meryle laughed and was shortly joined by Milly as they returned to their rooms for a much deserved good night sleep.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Vash spent the rest of the week in Augusta. Sometimes he helped Vince in his shop, other times he trained, but he mostly played with the children. Vash loved kids, and he had no problem thinking of new and exciting games for them to play. The Parents of the children soon grew to love Vash as well, many of the mother's praising Vash on his skills with handling so many children at once.   
  
Vash of course would always blush and just give some goofy answer, some earning him a well deserved slap across the face, but Vince knew why Vash got along well with kids. Mainly it was because he was still a true child at heart. Not even a 130 years of cruelty and pain had taken that from him. Vince's face spread into a huge grin as he watched Vash run in mock terror past his front window, fallowed closely by about fifteen children and several pets.   
  
"Come on now, that's not fair!!! Hey that hurts!!! Owwww!!! 15 to 1 is hardly fair!!!" he heard Vash wail as the children pounced on him and he began disappearing beneath the mass of bodies.  
  
"Sure it is!!! You're a grown-up and a taller than the rest of us! So we get strength in numbers! Besides nothing's fair in war!" A red headed boy announced as he tried pinning one of Vash's arms to the ground.   
  
"Hey that's spot is very tender!!! How about a truce and some ice cream!?" Vash called somewhere beneath the multicolored mass that hid his tall form.   
  
"Yeah!!! Ice Cream! I want Chocolate! No Vanilla! No Ripple!" All the children chimed at once jumping off their prisoner of war.  
  
"Whoa one at a time!" Vash called as he stood dusting himself off.  
  
The children instantly became quiet and waited for Vash to finish, once done, Vash turned sharply on his heel and began marching towards the Ice Cream Parlor singing a ridiculous marching song, the children where quick to follow, and to join in on the new game. By the time they got there though, all the children were in fits of giggles, while Vash held a very serious stone faced expression, while continuing with his silly straight legged gait. This of course only made the children laugh and giggle harder.   
  
Vash cast a glance back at the very odd looking train that had collected behind him, and upon seeing them trying to imitate his march, which was very difficult for them sense he was so much taller, he began to laugh and smile as well. 'Children really are the light of the world aren't they Rem,' Vash thought silently as he gave a quick glance to the wonderfully pure blue sky. 


	5. Bounty Hunters and a Narrow Escape

Chapter 5: Bounty Hunters, and a Narrow Escape * I used DecoyNeko's name because they are a wonderful author and this is my tribute to them.*  
  
"Mama, Mama!!!" Khelle smiled as she watched her son run toward her in happiness. With equal happiness she bent low and scooped him up into her arms, tussling his red hair as he laughed with joy.  
  
"Did you have fun today Neko?" She asked him as she returned him to the dry earth, and resumed her walk.  
  
"Yeah! Mr. Vash played with us all day, then he took us for Ice Cream!" Neko exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"He did!? Well sounds like you had a busy day." Khelle answered happily.   
  
In truth she was very happy that Mr. Vash was here, to her, he was an answer to prayer. After Neko's father left she had been forced to find work, and leave Neko home all day alone. Something she did not like in the least. He was wonderful with children as well, and he always knew were they where, and he never left any one out of his games. 'He truly is a guardian angel of children,' she thought to herself.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"What did you say!!!" the shout echoed across the bar, along with the crashing of the occupants chair to the floor, causing all to become momentarily silent by the outburst.  
  
"Sit down you idiot!!! Do you want the whole town knowing about this!!!" Michel hissed as loudly as he dared. Then louder he added, "You'll have to excuse my friend he's having…woman problems." Several of the drunks nodded knowingly and the regular chatter broke out again, and the outburst was all but forgotten.  
  
"You had better tell me that again, and I am not having woman problems Mick!" Carl hissed as he righted his chair and sat down heavily.   
  
"Forget about that, we have bigger fish to fry! Vash the Stampede is in town!!!" Michel replied excitedly.   
  
"I can't believe it! Are you sure you haven't had one to many drinks tonight?" Carl asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Look it's that blonde that came into town a few days ago, the one that's staying with Vince!" Michel replied sharply.  
  
"The one that's been playing with the kids? No way, are you sure you haven't had a bit to much." Carl answered with a small chuckle.  
  
"Look you numbskull I'm sure. I know it's him. He matches the description perfectly and he carries a silver .45 caliber custom long colt revolver! How many people do you know that have a gun like that!?" Michel demanded.  
  
"Not many I guess…but are you sure it's the Humanoid Typhoon? I don't want my name on a wanted poster for murder Mike." Carl added darkly.  
  
"I'm sure on this one Carl. Trust me, when we're $$60 billion double dollars richer you'll be thanking me." Mike finished with a sinister and evil smile.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
"Don't leave us Mr. Vash!" a tiny girl cried as she clung to Vash's leg.  
  
"Yeah don't you like us anymore?" another girl demanded from Vash's other leg.  
  
"Now wait a minute it's not like that! I have to leave, I promised someone I would see them again, and I can't keep her waiting any longer." Vash answered as he scooped all the children into his arms giving them a big hug, and trying not to cry himself.  
  
"Do you love her!?" a small boy asked.  
  
"Yes I do and I know that she misses me terribly. I promise I'll come back and visit, I'll even bring her with me okay," Vash promised as he tussled the boy's hair.   
  
"Okay, but you better come back!" All the children called as they ran to stand on Vince's porch.   
  
"Thanks for everything Vince. I don't know what I would have done without you," Vash smiled as he shook Vince's hand. Suddenly Vince had Vash pulled into a tight hug.  
  
"Think nothing of it, that's what friends are for Vash. You take care of yourself now," then quieter Vince added, "I don't want to being attending any funerals all right."  
  
"That's good because I don't plan on attending any either my friend," Vash laughed as he bounded down the porch steps. With one last look and a wave at Vince and the children Vash was off.   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Here he comes! Every one in their places!" Carl shouted in warning as Vash's outline became noticeable on the horizon.   
  
Carl looked quickly at the men that they had hired to help. They were roughly 60 in number and all carried high performance machine guns. 'They say that the Humanoid Typhoon is good at dodging bullets, but not even a God could dodge 60 machine guns' worth,' Carl thought with satisfaction. Carl looked over to his partner and waited for Mike to give the signal.   
Minutes past like hours, as Carl sat shaking with apprehension, waiting for Mike to drop his hand in an order of 'fire at will.' Carl could see that Mike was sweating with more than just the harsh dessert heat. Carl cast one last quick glance at the men and saw with pleasure that they were all tight and ready. Carl smiled darkly, Mike was right, they were about to become $$60 billion double dollars richer.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Vash looked up at the planet's twin suns and pushed his orange glasses a little higher on his nose. It was getting hot already, and it wasn't even quite noon. Vash returned his gaze to the dry, cracked earth and resumed his steady walk. Suddenly Vash stopped and stood as still as possible, his silver gun ready at his side, straining his ears to hear. After a bit Vash relaxed a little, though he could have sworn he'd heard a gun being cocked. Vash returned his gun to it's holster and continued on his way, though a little more cautiously.   
  
Vash cast a glance over his shoulder, he could still see the faint outline of Augusta against the horizon. Deciding that he was just being jumpy Vash took out his walkman and began listening to his favorite tape. Jamming a little to the music he soon forgot about the earlier incident. A big mistake he would later find out. Suddenly a hail of bullets exploded all around Vash. He quickly leapt behind a small outcropping of rocks. Vash already had his gun in hand and as he turned to fire back at his assaulters, he doubled over in pain gritting his teeth. He pulled his hand away from the offending spot and found it covered in warm blood.   
  
"Damn it!" he cursed through the pain. He quickly realized that he'd been shot just above his right kidney and thankfully all of his organs seemed intact, but the bullet was still inside the wound.   
  
Vash turned his neck as best he could without upsetting his wound anymore than he had too, and found 58 heavily armed gunmen bearing down on him. Vash knew he had to do something fast or he was going to be a dead man, and he wasn't going to let that happen, Meryle was waiting for him. Vash bit his tongue in pain as he stood and faced the men that were still fast approaching, and raising his gun began dropping their numbers steadily.   
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Carl ran beside Mike as they raised their guns in unison to fire on their blonde target.   
  
"We must have gotten him! See how he's favoring his right side?" Carl heard Mike call with laughter above the sounds of gunfire and shouts. Suddenly Mike's laughter was turned into a blood curdling scream. Carl jerked around and went white as he saw his partner curled up on the ground clutching a bloody stump where his arm used to be. Then Carl saw laying a foot away Mike's missing appendage, twitching and jerking, and still holding Mike's gun.   
  
Carl looked up and saw that over half of his men were in the same of far worse shape as Mike. In front of them stood a tall blonde man holding a smoking silver gun.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Vash fought to stay conscious as he continued his onslaught. He watched as the men fell, always wounded, never dead. Most of the men had turned tail and run when their leader had fallen, but some of the braver had stayed to fight. Vash groaned and sank to one knee, his vision was going fuzzy, and getting blacker by the second. His gray poncho had been turned completely red with his blood. He was bleeding to death and he knew it.   
  
Vash looked up at the blue sky and a single tear rolled down his smooth face, 'I'm so sorry Meryle, I'm sorry that I couldn't get back to you.' and with that last thought Vash fell into darkness and knew no more.   
  
*Well I hope you like it so far! Please review for me, I want to know what you all think okay. Whether or not I update anymore will depend on your reviews.* 


	6. Knocking at Death's Door

Chapter 6: Knocking at Death's Door  
  
"Mamma, is Mr. Vash going to be okay?" Neko asked his mother as he handed her some bandages. He was trying to be strong and not to cry, but a few tears slid from his green eyes unwillingly. He didn't want Mr. Vash to die, 'Why did those awful men do this to him, he didn't to anything to them,' Neko wondered with anger.  
  
"I don't know Neko, he's lost a lot of blood," Khelle replied quietly, as she dug for the bullet that still lay in Vash's wound. She had to find it soon, if she didn't he was going to bleed to death right there in front of her. 'No! I won't let that happen, not to him,' she hissed angrily at herself. Finally, just when she was about to give up all hope, she found it. It was trapped snuggly inside his muscles, but with a little work and patience she finally had it out.   
  
"Neko hand me the needle and thread quickly!" she commanded quickly.   
  
"Here mamma. What are you doing?" Neko asked astounded as he watched his mother.  
  
"I'm sewing up the wound so that it will stop bleeding. Watch very carefully my son, someday you may need to know these things in order to save your life or someone else's," she replied solemnly.  
  
"Yes mamma," Neko whispered, and he made sure he didn't miss a single thing his mother did.  
  
Khelle continued her work late into the night, not once stopping for a rest. 'I can't dare rest, I may have stopped the bleeding, but he's lost so much blood that I don't know if he'll make it through the night,' Khelle thought with fear, 'God this is a good man, and if you even exist, please watch over him tonight.'  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Meryle! Meryle where are you!?," Milly cried into the silent house. Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon came Meryle, out of breath and looking very worried.  
  
"What is it Milly!? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something?" Meryle gasped between breaths.   
  
"Oh Meryle I just heard about it on the radio at the dig site! Meryle it's Mr.Vash…they…found him outside of December." Milly finished with a sob.  
  
"That's great news Milly! So why are you crying to hard?" Meryle asked her friend with curiosity.  
  
"Meryle…Mr.Vash…is…he's…dead. A group of bounty hunters…they…ambushed him just outside the city, and…Oh Meryle…there were so many of them…he…couldn't…." Milly couldn't finish her sentence as the raking sobs finally won over her composure.  
  
"Dead? No…he can't be! He's Vash the Stampede…no one can take him down…no…he's not dead! No….no….!" Meryle cried over and over as she collapsed to the floor, no longer able to stand as the full force of Milly's words hit her heart like a run away Sand Steamer.  
  
"Oh Meryle, I'm so…sorry," Milly cried as she too sank to the floor and pulled Meryle into a tight hug, as her friend continued to cry a fool's cry of defiance. But Meryle's cry feel on Death's deaf ears.  
  
P.S. So what do you think so far? Sorry this chapter is so short, I don't really have a lot of time on my hands anymore. Anyway, please review, I'll give you a puppy if you do! And I promise the next chapter will be longer okay. 


End file.
